Forbidden Love
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: This story contains vast amounts of Hardycest Frank X Joe Hardy . Please, if thats not your thing stay away. Basically, this is PWP. Frank and Joe are on a case at a high class hotel,and things start to get well you know. Writen by Yakitori Cupcake!


Hardy boys – Forbidden love by Yakitori Cupcake (omg what a corny title)

**Disclaimer** I do not in any way own the Hardy Boys

This story is PWP Read at your own risk!!!

*********************************

It was 10 o' clock at night and Frank was sitting on a finely crafted oak wood bed. It belonged to the hotel, which him and Joe were currently staying at on their case. With the fancy bed and furniture, Frank felt out of place.

Only 18 years old and with a single suit he felt he didn't fit this ritzy case, but he would do it just to show his dad and brother just how strong he was. As Frank thought deeper into this matter, a shift in the light around him signified that Joe was out of the shower.

"It always takes you so long Joe". Frank teased his brother. "Whatever", Joe replied as he sat down next to his previously showered brother. Grasping Frank's large toned shoulders Joe said with a smile, "Are we taking advantage of this room"? Frank smiled, "Don't play dumb you know the answer to that". As frank said this he leaned his head in for a kiss-- a peck really. Joe looked at Frank with a piercing stare that said, "Come on Frank that's all you got?" Frank got the message his brother was tiring so hard to convey without words.

Slowly Frank swept Joe's hair away from his face and kissed him. Joes face went red as frank grasped both sides of the blonde's head and crammed his tongue as far as it would go. There, Frank slowly moved his hands down Joe's chest touching the skin between his nipples. Which were aching to be licked. Joe made little fidgets every time Frank's hand got too close. They stopped there kissing only to breath as Frank made his way down Joe with his tough stopping at all the sensitive parts on the way. Licking at Joe's nipples frank murmured, "You just love this don't you Frank?" "Shut up", Joe said as he tried to hold back the moans. Frank knew a thing or two about getting Joe to scream, and that was his goal.

"Let your voice out, I want to hear what I am doing to you", Frank crooned into Joe's ear. Joe looked into Frank's eyes and shook his head. At that Frank grabbed Joe's leg and threw it over his shoulder. Then Frank slowly licked from his brother's ankle to his inner thigh.

The pleasure was too much to bear, Joe uncapped his hands from his mouth, "Oh g-god Frank". Frank disregarded how happy that made him and moved in closer with his tongue. He licked Joe's cock that was dripping with cum from all the excitement. Joe couldn't hold anything in "Ahhh ahh ahah" was all that came from his mouth. Frank continued his licking untill he felt Joe was ready to come. Then Frank took Joe's entire cock into his mouth. "F-f-fr-frank oh oh I am g-g- going to come". Frank said nothing just continued sucking and slid a finger into Joes cute little ass.

Joe let out a couple of moans, which were followed by his hips moving with Frank's fingers deep inside him. Joe was about to come "Oh frank, I am going to come Frank ahh" at that frank stuck two more fingers in his little uke "ahhh ah ahh". Finally, Joe came in Frank's mouth.

Of course Frank swallowed it and smiled "god you taste great." Joe looked left and right kind of antsy. Frank leaned and kissed him quickly. "You want me to keep going?" Frank said with a smile. Joe just nodded his head and whispered, "Yes". Frank shimmed up between Joe's slender legs and grabbed one leg tight and swung it over his shoulder. He propped Joe up so it wouldn't hurt, and slowly entered him. "Ahh", Joe made little noises as Frank entered him. "Does it hurt?" Frank asked worried about his sibling. "No its fine." Joe could barley make out his words. Frank pushed his long cock all the way into Joe's ass. Joe was covered in sweat and making little noises left and right. "I am going to move, ok Joe?" Joe nodded, "Ok". Frank arched his back and thrust into Joe. His huge cock ripped in and out of his brother. Joe was breathing heavily keeping down an urge to moan at every shift. Frank slowly held Joe's sides and leg as his cock stirred up Joe. "Nhh Frank this feels---Ahhhh"

Joe tried to explain how hot his body felt. Frank had pulled him up into a sitting position, so that there faces were right next to each other. Frank continued his thrusting upward into Joe. This sent Joe screaming because Frank's huge cock inched farther up into him. "Oh oh oh god Frank you're a beast!" Joe said with a blushed and passion incrusted face. Frank just smiled. "But you love this." Frank continued fucking his brother as hard as he could. Joe couldn't handle the passion and was now hanging on Franks ever moving shoulders.

"Fr-fr-frank fuck me harder!! "Joe whispered this into his brother ear. Frank said nothing he just smiled and moved his cock into Joe faster and deeper with each thrust Joe was on the verge of melting "Ah" "Ah". Each time frank hit the top of him Joe moaned. Frank continued ravishing his little brother untill he whispered into Frank's ear " I-I- am gonna come again". Frank smiled and thrust into Joe as fast and hard as he could. Joe melted with ecstasy "Oh oh ahhhhh F-f-rank. Frank had also reached orgasm, he let out a little moan as he said Joe's name.

Joe fell on Frank. Frank smiled and stocked his hair. "Sorry I was a little rough today" Joe looked up at Frank "No I like it when you're rough." Joe then snuggled his head down on Frank's chest. "I love you Frank," he murmured from his hiding place. "What?" Frank asked, even though he knew the answer. The little blonde raised his head, looked at Frank, and said, "I love you". Frank smiled, grabbed Joe, and kissed him. Letting him go, Frank simply said, "I love you too". They smiled as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
